


Inseparable

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, protective sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was only one of the annoyances that had led her to the aggravated state she was in right now. The last nail in that coffin was currently curled up in her sister’s lap on the other end of the couch they were sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

Alex distractedly reached for another handful of buttery goodness, only to come up empty. “Who the fuck ate all my popcorn?” she blurted angrily. Several sets of eyes met hers knowingly and she glanced around to see everyone else still had more than half their bowls remaining. “Whatever.”

They turned their attention back to the flat screen in front of them after her outburst. Winn had insisted upon the latest paranormal bullshit for movie night. That was only one of the annoyances that had led her to the aggravated state she was in right now. The last nail in that coffin was currently curled up in her sister’s lap on the other end of the couch they were sharing.

Cat Fucking Grant. Seriously. 

Her goody-two shoes, superhero sister just had to fall for the most ruthless, unapologetic pain in the ass in all of National City. Apparently, she had fallen for her 3 months ago, only deciding to tell Alex a few days prior. 

What bugged her the most about all of this? She actually liked the woman. Sure, she was abrasive and downright crass, but when she was around Kara, you could practically see her walls come down.

Which brought her to her current predicament. Those two could not keep their hands off of each other. Literally since the moment Cat had shown up at the door, they were inseparable.

She had seen Winn dart out of the kitchen earlier, only to peek in and see Cat perched on the counter with Kara firmly wrapped in between her legs. They were oblivious to anyone else, locked in a kiss that Alex would deem a bit unsafe for humans. Apparently Cat might be the perfect match for her sister.

A little while later, James returned to the living room rolling his eyes and declaring the bathroom occupied for the foreseeable future.

The only one of them that seemed not to mind was Lucy…she actually seemed a little bit too interested. 

And then that left Alex. She wished she hadn’t fought Winn for the spot on the couch. Her peripheral vision would be the death of her. She tried threatening them. She even tried sitting between them for a few minutes, but Cat Grant had heat vision that rivaled any Kryptonian. Frustrated again later, she threw some of her beloved popcorn, only to have it caught in Kara’s mouth mid-air. 

Stupid super speed.

So she scowled and tried to follow along with the paranormal debacle on the screen. After an overwhelmingly ridiculous scene, she rolled her eyes away and caught Lucy’s soft smile. Following her gaze, she looked over and saw Kara softly kissing Cat’s forehead, the two of them wrapped around each other as though nothing else in the world mattered. She couldn’t help the same soft smile from gracing her face.

Her naïve, loveable, adorkable, alien sister had found someone, after years of thinking that might never happen.

And Alex would do everything in her power to make sure they remained inseparable.


End file.
